The invention relates generally to footwear, and specifically to footwear adapted to adjust posture and gait associated with different foot physiologies.
A significant number of people require some type of insert or other orthotic device to address anomalies in foot physiology and gait. Typically, addressing such anomalies consists of no more than a static adjustment of the arch support, or stabilization of the heel, or both. Little if any attention is paid to the forefoot, or the person's gait, when addressing foot anomalies.
Merely adjusting the arch support may affect a small component of a person's gait, but it cannot properly address the component of gait associated with the forefoot, i.e. supporting full body weight on the plantar portion of the foot, and pushing off to transfer the body weight to the other foot. An arch support does little to properly control the transfer of weight from the heel to the midfoot and thence to the forefoot that occurs while taking a step.
Attempts have also been made to improve lateral stability by incorporating a lateral extension of the sole into the shoe, particularly around the heel cup. While this may provide a wider base on which to support a person's weight when standing, lateral stability is substantially reduced upon transferring weight from the heel to the forefoot while taking a step. Furthermore, a wider base cannot control the progressive transfer of weight from the heel to the forefoot, and thus cannot properly address gait.
Gait, of course, is not static. Thus, adjustments to gait must take into account the entire process of bipedal locomotion (e.g. walking, running, etc.) from the heel first hitting the ground to the toes pushing off. Known shoes, especially athletic shoes, utilize a flat heel and a square heel cup wherein the Achilles portion of the heel cup defines a generally right angle with the sole. While this configuration may center the heel with respect to the heel cup, it does not properly position the heel relative to a person's weight, and does not control the transfer of weight from the heel through the mid-foot to the forefoot. One need only inspect a few well-worn heels to observe wear patterns that frequently extend along the lateral and medial edges of the heel, indicating the off-center character of weight distribution and gait in many people.
There is a need for footwear which can address anomalies in foot physiology more effectively than conventional footwear.